Till The World Ends
by MeganRoseMaslow
Summary: Sawyer Munroe had it all. A perfect boyfriend, perfect family, and amazing friends. James Diamond was a shallow guy with a screwed up family and three best friends. What happens when all of America is destroyed and these two worlds unite? BTR/OCs
1. Prologue

People make mistakes. They screw up. They do things they wish they hadn't. They make promises they can't keep. They lose people that they love. But how much can you lose before you start to crack?

….

Sawyer's POV-

I was sitting on a large tree stump overlooking a beautiful view of the small little town we were currently residing in, scribbling down in my notebook that I carried everywhere with me.

I heard rustling coming from behind me and footsteps slowly proceeding as well and quickly shoved my notebook in the back pocket of my jeans. I grabbed the knife I'm forced to carry around and slowly started approaching the sound.

I gulped nervously held my knife out, ready to attack whoever it was. I watched as the bushes started moving more and someone made their way out and almost lunged at them until their face became clear and I saw that it was just James.

"Whoa whoa Sawyer chill it's just me." He held up his hands in surrender and I sighed, pushing my hair out of my face, relieved.

"James you scared the shit out of me!"

"Sorry babe." He chuckled, making me roll my eyes and walk back to where I was sitting.

I felt him reach in my back pocket and grab my notebook to start looking through it.

"Hey what is this? I saw you take it…..um….earlier, and I-"

"Don't touch that!" I half screamed and shoved it away from him and held it to my chest.

"Whoa sorry I was just curious and I wondered why it was so important to you."

I sighed again, my guard down.

"No I'm sorry, it's just, just that this has a lot of meaning to me…." I trailed off, a tear running down my cheek.

"Hey hey don't cry," He wrapped his arms around me in a hug, "I'm sorry, really. I should've just kept my mouth closed."

I patted his back softly, not entirely giving in.

"S'okay. Was bound to happen soon anyway."

He sighed before letting go and walking to the edge of the grass, putting his hands on the wood railing and taking in the view.

"So what is this place?" He asked, keeping his focus on the view.

"I observed him carefully and replied, "Just some place I found."

I walked over next to him and set my hands down lightly on the railing, still observing him.

He grinned slightly. "A private hideout?"

I stopped observing him and changed my focus back on the view. "Something like that. It's just somewhere I go to think."

"Well the view's great."

"Yeah, it's beautiful."

I felt his gaze drift to me and he whispered, "It's not the only thing here that is."

I just looked at him and he started leaning closer so I leaned away instantly and walked away.

"We should….we should uh, get back, they're probably wondering where we are."

I shoved all my stuff in my pockets and James just nodded before making his way out of the line of bushes with me trailing slightly behind him.

I sighed, frustrated and on the brink of tears for the umpteenth time today and reflected on how I ended up where I am right now.

Because if you would've told me a month ago that I'd be in the situation I am right now, I'd tell you that you were crazy.

…

So this is the prologue to my new story guys, I hope you liked it! Chapter 2 will be up sometime this week and I will try to post more chapters very soon! Review please guys and give me feedback! :)


	2. Chapter 1

**Hey Guys!**

**So yeah this is my new story called Till The World Ends. I've been working on this for awhile so I'm pretty stoked to be finally posting it. So I hope you like it! Alright well here ya go, here's Till The World Ends! See ya at the bottom! (:**

…**..**

Sawyer's POV-

Sawyer Munroe walked down the hall of her high school, North High, with her boyfriend of 3 years, Spencer at her side. As the couple proceeded down the hall, they often got a lot of hey's and waves from the various students, both being very particularly well known throughout the school, with Spencer being on the football team and Sawyer being a cheerleader.

The couple was headed to lunch, having just gotten out of their 4th period Ancient Civ together and both feeling very content at the moment. As they both entered the cafeteria they felt various pairs of eyes on them but ignored them as they quickly got their food from the front and went to sit down at their usual table with their friends.

As Sawyer walked to their table she saw different guys staring at her up and down admiring her and some wishing they could be Spencer. Sawyer always considered herself particularly pretty but never beautiful, being very self conscious at times and being afraid of being accused as conceited. Sure, anyone who knew she felt that way would think she was lying because of all the attention she got 24/7, but in reality it was the truth and the only people that knew she felt that way were Spencer and her closest best friends.

Sawyer was 16 years old, had a height of about 5'7, had long curly light brown hair that had a bit of red in it in the sunlight, dark brown eyes, fairly light skinned, and was particularly skinny but had some curves. And Spencer, on the other hand, was 17 years old, had a height of exactly 6'2, had short dark hair that sometimes fell a little bit across his forehead when it was down, but was mostly spiked up, blue eyes, a little light skinned, and skinny but very strong.

And together Sawyer and Spencer were very much in love with each other, having been best friends since 6th grade and finally realizing their feelings for each other and becoming a couple during their freshman year in high school. Both Sawyer and Spencer had a lot in common too, both being pushed into a kind of sport when they were younger, for Spencer it was football at age 8 and for Sawyer it was cheerleading and dance at age 6, and both feeling very misunderstood when they were younger.

And so from the day they met in 6th grade, it was like fate. They both instantly became friends, and from there, feelings grew and a relationship came out of that. Crazy how life works huh?

Back to lunch-

As Sawyer and Spencer got to their table Sawyer heard one of their guy friends call out, "Hey Sawyer, lookin' good!" with a whistle and Sawyer rolled her eyes and self consciously pulled down at her flowy cheerleader outfit as she sat down and heard Spencer say back to him, "Hey eyes off my girl Tucker." And a chorus of "Ooh's" came from up and down the table.

I smiled a bit and felt Spencer's arm go around my waist and turned forward and to my right to see some of my best friends, Melody Chance, Aurora Shay, and Selena Mallark.

"Hey Say Say." Selena said, smiling and popping a cheese-it in her mouth.

"Hey Se Se" I said, laughing.

"What, so we don't get a hi now?" Melody said jokingly.

"Of course you do, hi Mel, hi Ro Ro"

"Wazzaaa." Aurora said in reply, crinkling up a wrapper on her tray.

"Tired." I said, pushing back a section of my bangs that fell in my face.

"You still getting used to le little bambalina Rosie?" Aurora replied, opening up another bag of chips.

"Just a little, she's doing a lot better now that she kinda knows the rules."

"Well that's good, I miss that pup already, I wanna go see her again." Selena said.

"Well you know you can come over whenever you like, she loves you guys, plus she needs to get rid of all that energy she has."

"Aww well then I'll go soon." Selena replied, smiling.

"Me two." Melody added.

"Me three!" Aurora said.

"Alright then." I said, smiling a bit.

I sighed and leaned my head on Spencer's shoulder, feeling very tired, and felt him squeeze my waist and lean down to kiss the top of my head before returning back into the conversation with his friends.

…

James' POV-

James Diamond stood in a line with his three best friends, Kendall Knight, Logan Mitchell, and Carlos Garcia, with all of them debating whether they should or shouldn't break into one of their teacher's cars and go for a ride.

"I don't know guys, it seems kind of risky" Logan said, nervously glancing side to side.

"Well where else are we gonna get a car?" Kendall replied.

"I have no idea."

"Let's just do it! I'm sick of debating about it!" Carlos said, anxious.

"You know, Carlos is right. We should just do it! I mean, a life without risks isn't a life at all my friends." Kendall said, stepping in front of all of us.

"You know, every time you say that we either end up in trouble with the police or in jail." Logan said.

Kendall just rolled his eyes and Carlos said, "Well still I'm in."

"Me too." I said.

"I gotta get new friends." Logan said quickly, then said, "I guess I'm in too."

"Yeah! Let's go!" Carlos said and ran to the car.

As quickly as Carlos ran to the car, Kendall walked up and pried open the door with a crowbar and unlocked the rest of the doors saying, "And we're in." with a smirk.

We all climbed in the car, Logan in the front with Kendall and Carlos and I in the back, and Kendall said, "I hope I remember how to do this." leaning forward to try to hot wire the car.

We all leaned forward to watch and a second later the engine revved to life and we all shouted, "Yeah!" then leaned back, buckled up, and took off speeding out of the parking lot and down the street.

….

Sawyer's POV-

I walked out of the cheer room, having just gotten out of practice, pulling my big tote up higher on my shoulder and tugging at the bottom of my red and white uniform, trying to make it longer, as I walked to where the guys got out of football practice to wait for Spencer. When I got to where I usually wait for Spencer, I set my bag down on the ground by me and leaned against the wall, absentmindedly tapping my hand against my leg.

I saw some of the guys walk out and said hi to a couple of them as they walked by and out the corner of my eye I saw one of the guys from the team, Tyler Simpson, walking towards me.

I furrowed my eyebrow, wondering why he would come up to me, and before I knew it, he was standing in front of me.

"Hey Sawyer." He said, smirking.

"Uhh, hey." I said in reply.

"You know, you're looking really hot in your uniform today."

"Uh, thanks?"

"You're welcome." He said and paused before adding, "You know, you deserve to be with someone a lot better than Spencer.

I just stared at him in confusion, not knowing what to say, and then he quickly added, "Someone like me."

I stared back at him in shock, panicking and trying to push myself even closer to the wall as he moved closer to me, but I was trapped.

He wrapped his arms around me and pulled me to his body, leaning down to linger his lips an inch from mine before saying, "You're so sexy." and forcing his lips down onto mine.

I started panicking even more, trying desperately to push him off me, but with no avail. I felt his hands move down to my butt and kept trying to push him off me as he tried to shove his tongue in my mouth. I felt the tears well up in my eyes and a second later felt Tyler be yanked away from me.

I looked up to see Spencer standing across from Tyler, Spencer looking at him angrily with his fists clenched, and saying, "What the hell do you think you were doing with my girlfriend?"

Tyler looked at him, smirking, and said, "Chill the fuck down bro, we were just having fun, you should share her more often."

Spencer just looked at him, ready to snap, and Tyler added, "I mean, look at her, she's got one fine ass." And just after Tyler said that, Spencer snapped and punched him straight in the face.

They were both now in a full-fledged fight and I panicked and squeezed my eyes shut tightly. I opened them again a few seconds later to see Spencer shove Tyler down onto the floor and start kicking him and I said, "Spence." cautiously.

He stopped suddenly, looked up at me, and I said, "Spence, stop, he's not worth it."

He just looked at me with concern in his eyes before looking down, kicking Tyler one more time in the stomach, and saying, "Next time I see you touching my girlfriend, you won't get off so easily." then walking away, grabbing his bag from where he had thrown it, walking over to me and grabbing my hand, intertwining our fingers.

"Are you okay?" He asked cautiously.

"Yeah. Are you?" I asked, running my hand over his cheek where Tyler punched him.

He winced and said, "Yeah."

"Okay." I said before leaning up and kissing his cheek, "Then let's go."

"Alright." He replied, then I leaned down to grab my bag and we took off to the parking lot.

…

Exactly an hour later Spencer and I were sitting watching tv in his living room, both exhausted from a day of school and practice. We were both sitting very particularly close to each other, with my legs over his, his right arm around me, and my head on his shoulder.

Once the show went to a commercial a second later, I reached over on my lap to grab his left hand and held it in both of my hands, occasionally intertwining our fingers then letting go and just playing with his fingers.

He chuckled and said, "You having fun there?"

"Mhmm." I replied, "Very entertaining."

"Seems like it."

"Not really." I said and finally just intertwined our fingers and let our hands fall on my leg. "I'm bored."

"Well what do you want to do?" He replied, turning his attention to me.

"I don't know." I said, biting my lip.

"Well we could do this." He said, leaning down and kissing me.

I froze until I realized what was going on, and then started to kiss him back, wrapping my arms around his neck as he pulled me onto his lap. I put my legs on either sides of him and ran my hands through the back of his hair as we kept kissing.

A minute later I pulled away breathlessly and he moved down to my neck, kissing various parts of my neck.

As soon as I caught my breath, I pulled him back up and started kissing him asgain and I felt him smile. He pulled away after a few seconds and leaned his forehead against mine, and said, "I love you Sawyer."

I smiled and replied, "I love you too Spence."

He grinned and I pulled my head away from his to rest on his shoulder, and he said, "Are you tired?"

I silently nodded my head and he replied, "Lets go lay down." and got up, swept both of my legs over to his left side, and cradled me against him as he walked to his room.

Once we were inside his room he set me down on the bed carefully then walked to the other side and laid down next to me, pulled the covers over both of us, pulled me to him, my back against his front, and wrapped an arm around my waist.

I intertwined my left hand with the arm that was over me and slowly drifted asleep, exhausted from the day.

…

James' POV-

Kendall, Logan, Carlos, and I were speeding down the street, Carlos munching nosily on some fries that we had gotten at a random fast-food place, as I threw my trash on the floor of the car, leaning back in my seat.

"This is awesome! No school, no parents, and no one telling us what to do 24/7! And, we have our own car!" Exclaimed Carlos.

"Technically it's not ours. We stole it Einstein." Logan replied sarcastically.

"That doesn't mean we can't still enjoy it! And I agree with Carlos, it's nice to be free from everything once in a while." I said, putting my hands behind my head and reclining even more.

"Still, I don't know why I even agreed to this! We're gonna get caught I know it." Logan said, frantically looking around for cops or anyone who might recognize them.

"Ah! My dearest friend Logie. You need to chill out! Nothing bad is gonna happen! Besides, people who ditch school hardly ever get caught!" Kendall said, taking his gaze off the road for a second to give Logan a look.

"Yeah but those people don't-Kendall watch out!" Logan said turning his attention to the road to see a huge truck headed our way.

Kendall shrieked and tried to swerve away from the truck, only to cause us to spin around and get hit by another on-coming car, and fly off the road and into the woods, the car landing upside down on the green grass.

I felt my head slam against something and my legs got stuck on the gap between the driver's seat and the door, constricting them. I groaned and tried to move arms to clutch my head, but I felt completely restricted and couldn't feel my arms at all.

I looked over quickly to Carlos to see him unconscious and bleeding from his head, legs, and arms. I turned forward more to see Logan unconscious too, bleeding a lot from shattered glass and his airbag, but couldn't see Kendall because of all the glass and his seat covering him.

I started to go in and out of consciousness, my head throbbing fiercely and numbness spreading throughout my legs and arms. I tried screaming for the guys to wake up relentlessly and struggled to get free, with no avail. I started to lose consciousness faster and heard the faint sounds of sirens before everything went black.

….

**So there was the first chapter! It was kinda more of an intro and I know there was more scenes with Sawyer than with James but the next one will definitely have more James. **

**And the whole bombing of everything will probably happen in like chapter 3 or 4 cause I'm still introducing more things so yeah. And also I know that James isn't really that shallow in this chapter but it will start to show more with each chapter. Lastly too, Sawyer isn't really supposed to be rude or mean in here cause I know the summary kinda suggests that she is. **

**And if you're reading this, don't forget to check out my other stories, Nothing Even Matters and Life Isn't Perfect! I will be adding a new chapter to Life Isn't Perfect in a few days too. And if you read NEM there's a reason I'm not adding another chapter, I'm waiting for at least one person to review. And yeah that covers it all for now so yeah don't forget to review! (:**

**P.S.- If you review I will post another chapter in a few days :)**


End file.
